1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a cooking vessel for use on a cooking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking vessels with a bottom and a vessel wall connected to the bottom have long been known in numerous designs. For example, Swiss Patent No. CH-A-688 301 discloses such a cooking vessel, which is designed as a steam cooking pot. It is also known that, in such vessels with a multilayered bottom, the applicability on different cooking stations is improved and the energy consumption can be reduced. Such bottoms consist, for example, of metal plates joined together, especially by means of soldering. Cooking vessels with such bottoms may also be suitable for induction heating. Although such cooking vessels have proven effective in practice, because of the structure of such bottoms on such cooking vessels of different materials, the problem exists of bottom stability as a result of the bimetal effect when heated. With respect to energy consumption or application on different cooking stations, the need exists for improving the bottom stability by optimizing the material properties, especially the coefficient of thermal expansion, the thermal conductivity, the modulus of elasticity, and the fracture resistance.